unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Limimin
Limimins are a species of Monsters in Unison League that appears in various kinds, types, and forms. They appear in everywhere in the game; from the game's stories and events as Characters, to being usable in-game Gear, Furniture or Items. They are also a part of many promotional content made for the game, effectively making Limimins to be the main mascots of Unison League. __TOC__ =Limimins= Elementmins File:Gear-Firemin Render.png|Firemin File:Gear-Watermin Render.png|Watermin File:Gear-Windmin Render.png|Windmin File:Gear-Lightmin Render.png|Lightmin File:Gear-Darkmin Render.png|Darkmin File:Gear-Stellar Limi Render.png|Stellar Limi File:Gear-Big Firemin Render.png|Big Firemin File:Gear-Big Watermin Render.png|Big Watermin File:Gear-Big Windmin Render.png|Big Windmin File:Gear-Big Lightmin Render.png|Big Lightmin File:Gear-Big Darkmin Render.png|Big Darkmin Chocomins File:Gear-Choco Firemin Render.png|Choco Firemin File:Gear-Choco Watermin Render.png|Choco Watermin File:Gear-Choco Windmin Render.png|Choco Windmin File:Gear-Choco Lightmin Render.png|Choco Lightmin File:Gear-Choco Darkmin Render.png|Choco Darkmin File:Gear-Big Choco Firemin Render.png|Big Choco Firemin File:Gear-Big Choco Watermin Render.png|Big Choco Watermin File:Gear-Big Choco Windmin Render.png|Big Choco Windmin File:Gear-Big Choco Lightmin Render.png|Big Choco Lightmin File:Gear-Big Choco Darkmin Render.png|Big Choco Darkmin Sweet Chocomins File:Gear-Sweet Chocomin W Render.png|Sweet Chocomin W File:Gear-Big Sweet Chocomin W Render.png|Big Sweet Chocomin W File:Gear-Sweet Chocomin B Render.png|Sweet Chocomin B File:Gear-Big Sweet Chocomin B Render.png|Big Sweet Chocomin B Enhancement Limimins Augment Material Limimins File:Gear-EXP Limimin Render.png|EXP Limimin File:Gear-Gold Limimin Render.png|Gold Limimin File:Gear-Skill Limimin Render.png|Skill Limimin File:Gear-Big EXP Limimin Render.png|Big EXP Limimin File:Gear-Big Gold Limimin Render.png|Big Gold Limimin File:Gear-Big Skill Limimin Render.png|Big Skill Limimin File:Gear-EXP Limimin King Render.png|EXP Limimin King File:Gear-Gold Limimin King Render.png|Gold Limimin King File:Gear-Skill Limimin King Render.png|Skill Limimin King Keymins File:Gear-Fire Keymin Render.png|Fire Keymin File:Gear-Water Keymin Render.png|Water Keymin File:Gear-Wind Keymin Render.png|Wind Keymin File:Gear-Light Keymin Render.png|Light Keymin File:Gear-Dark Keymin Render.png|Dark Keymin Racing Limimins File:Limimin Racing-Redmin Render.png| Redmin File:Limimin Racing-Bluemin Render.png| Bluemin File:Limimin Racing-Greenmin Render.png| Greenmin File:Limimin Racing-Yellowmin Render.png| Yellowmin File:Limimin Racing-Pinkmin Render.png| Pinkmin File:Limimin Racing-Purplemin Render.png| Purplemin File:Limimin Racing-Stripemin Render.png| Stripemin File:Limimin Racing-Starmin Render.png| Starmin File:Limimin Racing-Dotmin Render.png| Dotmin File:Limimin Racing-Whitemin Render.png| Whitemin File:Limimin Racing-Bombmin Render.png| Bombmin File:Limimin Racing-Mechamin Render.png| Mechamin Collaboration Racing Limimins File:Limimin Racing-???? 001 Render.png| ???? (Evangelion) File:Limimin Racing-Happymin Render.png| Happymin (Fairy Tail) File:Limimin Racing-???? 002 Render.png| ???? (Evangelion) File:Limimin Racing-???? 003 Render.png| ???? (Evangelion) File:Limimin Racing-???? 004 Render.png| ???? (Evangelion) File:Limimin Racing-???? 005 Render.png| ???? (Evangelion) Miscellaneous Limimins File:Gear-Reindeermin Render.png|Reindeermin File:Gear-Santamin Render.png|Santamin File:Gear-Zounimin Render.png|Zounimin File:Gear-New Year's Limimin Render.png|New Year's Limimin File:Gear-Machomin Render.png|Machomin File:Gear-Anniversary Limimin Render.png|Anniversary Limimin File:Gear--C- Party Limimin Render.png|[Party Limimin (Gear)|[C Party Limimin]] Mementomins File:Gear-Peliasa's Mementomin Render.png|Peliasa's Mementomin File:Gear-Nereusa's Mementomin Render.png|Nereusa's Mementomin Limimins in other Monsters File:Gear-Limi Snowman Render.png|Limi Snowman File:Gear--UPG- Limi Snowman Render.png|[Limi Snowman (Gear)|[UPG Limi Snowman]] File:Gear-Simone Render.png|Simone File:Gear-Simone the Arbiter Render.png|Simone the Arbiter File:Gear-Patty Marie Render.png|Patty Marie File:Gear-Patty Rosemarie Render.png|Patty Rosemarie File:Gear-Behemoth, Star Howler Render.png|Behemoth, Star Howler File:Gear-Behemoth, Holy Night's Growl Render.png|Behemoth, Holy Night's Growl File:Gear-Kroyt Render.png|Kroyt File:Gear-Kroyt, God of the Brush Render.png|Kroyt, God of the Brush File:Gear-Summer Valkyrie Render.png|Summer Valkyrie File:Gear-Midsummer Battle Valkyrie Render.png|Midsummer Battle Valkyrie File:Gear-Nesha Render.png|Nesha File:Gear-Nesha, Seductive Thief Render.png|Nesha, Seductive Thief File:Gear-Arnev Render.png|Arnev File:Gear--Black Rabbit- Arnev Render.png|[Rabbit- Arnev (Gear)|[Black Rabbit Arnev]] File:Gear-Universe Render.png|Universe File:Gear--Great Spirit Cup Queen- Universe Render.png|[Spirit Cup Queen- Universe (Gear)|[Great Spirit Cup Queen Universe]] File:Gear-Santa Render.png|Santa File:Gear-Santa Claus Render.png|Santa Claus File:Gear-Dark Bride Yulia Render.png|Dark Bride Yulia File:Gear--Twilight Bride- Yulia Render.png|[Bride- Yulia (Gear)|[Twilight Bride Yulia]] File:Gear-Garo Render.png|Garo File:Gear--Shadow Dancer- Garo Render.png|[Dancer- Garo (Gear)|[Shadow Dancer Garo]] File:Gear-Chocolat Render.png|Chocolat File:Gear--Beloved Patissier- Chocolat Render.png|[Patissier- Chocolat (Gear)|[Beloved Patissier Chocolat]] File:Gear-Enomis Render.png|Enomis File:Gear-Enomis the Purger Render.png|Enomis the Purger File:Gear--Rogue Leader- Arthur Render.png|[Leader- Arthur (Gear)|[Rogue Leader Arthur]] Collaboration Limimins File:Gear-Kongmin Render.png|Kongmin (Three Kingdoms Smash!) File:Gear-Crouching Dragonmin Render.png|Crouching Dragonmin (Three Kingdoms Smash!) File:Gear-Limimin Fourth Angel Render.png|Limimin Fourth Angel (Evangelion) File:Gear-Limimin Sixth Angel Render.png|Limimin Sixth Angel (Evangelion) File:Gear-Limimin Tenth Angel Render.png|Limimin Tenth Angel (Evangelion) File:Gear-Champagne Limimin Render.png|Champagne Limimin (Evangelion) File:Gear-Limimin x Unit-01 Render.png|Limimin x Unit-01 (Evangelion) File:Gear-Limimin x Eighth Angel Render.png|Limimin x Eighth Angel (Evangelion) File:Gear-Mikumin Render.png|Mikumin (Hatsune Miku) File:Gear-Sakura Mikumin Render.png|Sakura Mikumin (Hatsune Miku) File:Gear-Gate of Babymin Render.png|Gate of Babymin (Fate [UBW]) File:Gear-Happymin Render.png|Happymin (Fairy Tail) File:Gear-Pluemin Render.png|Pluemin (Fairy Tail) File:Gear-Hawkmin Render.png|Hawkmin (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Gear-Alphonsemin Render.png|Alphonsemin (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Gear-Armstrongmin Render.png|Armstrongmin (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Gear-Cabbagemin Render.png|Cabbagemin (KonoSuba) File:Gear-Gobtamin Render.png|Gobtamin (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) Limimins in other Collaboration Monsters File:Gear--RQ Parasol- Rei Render.png|[Parasol- Rei (Gear)|[RQ Parasol Rei]] (Evangelion) File:Gear-Hatsune Miku x Filo Render.png|Hatsune Miku x Filo (Hatsune Miku) File:Gear--S- Hatsune Miku x Filo Render.png|[Hatsune Miku x Filo (Gear)|[S Hatsune Miku x Filo]] (Hatsune Miku) File:Gear-Airi and Hawkmin Render.png|Airi and Hawkmin (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Gear--Makeover- Airi and Hawkmin Render.png|[Airi and Hawkmin (Gear)|[Makeover Airi and Hawkmin]] (The Seven Deadly Sins) File:Gear-Summer Break Miku Render.png|Summer Break Miku (Hatsune Miku) File:Gear--Dazzling- Summer Break Miku Render.png|[Summer Break Miku (Gear)|[Dazzling Summer Break Miku]] (Hatsune Miku) File:Gear-Kaworu Nagisa & Limimin x Mark.06 Render.png|Kaworu Nagisa & Limimin x Mark.06 (Evangelion) Japanese Version Only Collaboration Limimins File:Gear-足軽ミン Render.png|足軽ミン (The SAMURAI Kingdom) File:Gear-武士ミン Render.png|武士ミン (The SAMURAI Kingdom) File:Gear-ユニゾンテレビちゃん Render.png|ユニゾンテレビちゃん (Niconico) File:Gear-キノポミン Render.png|キノポミン (Logres: Japanese RPG) File:Gear-マンドラミン Render.png|マンドラミン (Logres: Japanese RPG) Limimins in Weapon and Defense Gear For a list of Limimins in Defense Gear, see Limimin/Defense Gear. Pet Limimins File:Pet-Exclusive Pet 001 Render.png File:Pet-Happy Blue Angelmin Render.png|Happy Blue Angelmin Enemy Limimins Enemy Enhancement Limimins Angelmins File:Monster-Angelmin Render.png|Angelmin File:Monster-Big Angelmin Render.png|Big Angelmin File:Monster-Angelmin King Render.png|Angelmin King Roshimins File:Monster-Roshimin Render.png|Roshimin File:Monster-Great Roshimin Render.png|Great Roshimin File:Monster-Master Roshimin Render.png|Master Roshimin Chocomins File:Monster-Cypher Chocomin Render.png|Cypher Chocomin =See Also= * Category:Limimins * Limimin League * Stamps Category:Characters Category:Limimins